goopadoopashoopaloopaughfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamers
"Gamers" is the first episode of Season 3 of My 90-Year-Old Roommate. Characters *Ethan *Joe *Wilton (Boogie2988) *Harry *TBA 1 *TBA 2 *Herb Synopsis Ethan and Joe are out shopping at Walmart. After arguing over which type of tomatoes to buy, Ethan walks over to the front entrance and notices an add for "Halo 4." Ethan talks to himself about how good the game is going to be as Joe walks over to him. Joe complains about how "kids these days" play these video games too much and how much they rot their brains. Ethan then tries to explain how video games are actually really fun and that people who usually say that they rot your brain have just never played any. Joe calls that nonsense, but Ethan then proceeds to explain what Halo is all about and is eventually able to persuade Joe for them to buy Halo 3 and hook it up in the retirement home with his Xbox to start a gaming session. After gathering everyone down to the lounge, Ethan explains to everyone how the game is going to work and how much everyone is going to love it. Everyone groans as Ethan boots up the game. There are only two controllers so Ethan says only one can play at once for now since he will play to teach. Harry and TBA 1 argue over having the last controller, and Ethan tells them to just figure it out and come to a compromise. Harry ends up getting the controller. Ethan starts the game in an online mode and explains that other people in the world are actually playing as well. Ethan struggles with explaining the game to Harry, who at one point, assumed he had to aim at the TV to shoot. After taking some time to explain, Harry eventually got a general idea and even got his first kill. Ethan seems proud of himself for being able to teach him. A couple of hours are in since the game was first booted up and now everyone is hooked on it. Another TV and console were brought by Ethan's old friend, Wilton, who is also giving tips on the game to everyone as he proclaims himself, a "Halo Master." TBA 2 is noticeably struggling with the game and starts shouting. Ethan tells him to relax and that it is just a game and he annoyingly accepts. However, after getting killed again, TBA 2 slams his controller down on the ground. This pisses Ethan off who tells him to pick it up and apologize to Wilton as it was one of his controllers and that he can't play for the rest of the week. TBA is quick to be remorseful and apologizes to Wilton, who accepts it, but makes it obvious that he is irked about it as he says he got it as a gift from a friend. It is now night time and everyone is still playing Halo 3 except TBA 2 who is angrily watching them. Ethan popped some DiGiorno pizzas in the oven, and a tournament was created for the game. Wilton and Ethan were the veterans so they get the two buys. Harry and Herb are currently playing, with the winner having to play Wilton. Wilton seems to be clearly trying to help Harry for whatever reason. Herb ends up winning, nevertheless, and Wilton proclaims that he will be playing more seriously than he has all night. The game is a 1v1, so it is just Wilton vs. Herb and no one else. The game starts and Herb gets the first kill, resulting in everyone laughing and Ethan poking fun and Wilton, who doesn't really seem to take it. Wilton then gets the next kill, and overreacts to it, in a weird sounding voice. Wilton eventually got a decent sized lead and started bragging about it to everyone. Everyone seems to be annoyed at this, and Ethan tells him to just back off since he's an expert and maybe let Herb get a couple "feel good" kills. Wilton ignores this and they just continue playing. As they continue, Herb gets two kills in a row, resulting in Wilton telling everyone to shut the fuck up so they can focus. Herb then gets another kill, making him only two behind Wilton for the lead. Wilton doesn't say anything but is noticeably breathing heavily, and Ethan stands in the background, nervously. Wilton gets a kill, but Herb quickly follows with two kills and is only one behind Wilton. Wilton then screams, "SON OF A BITCH," surprising and freaking everyone out, even making some people leave the room. Ethan tells him to relax, but Wilton tells him to shut the fuck up and threatens to smash the TVs. Herb doesn't pay attention to any of this, and gets another kill on Wilton, tying them up with twenty seconds left. Wilton slams the controller on the ground but picks it back up with only thirteen seconds left. As the clock ticks down, Herb sneaks attack's Wilton as the clock expires. As a result of these, Wilton goes nuts, changes his voice, smashes the TV, and throws the Xbox across the room. Herb scolds at him that he has terrible sportsmanship, making Wilton start blabbering at him as Ethan stands in the back in complete silence and shock. Ethan eventually breaks his silence and tells Wilton to get the fuck out of the building and threatens to call the police. Wilton oddly then starts acting sympathetic and calls himself stupid over and over again, but at the same time, in another voice, shouts at Ethan. As Ethan holds the phone up, Wilton continues talking to himself as he finally walks out of the building. When Wilton leaves and Ethan shuts the door, he says, "No more game night." Category:Episodes Category:My 90-Year-Old Roommate Episodes Category:My 90-Year-Old Roommate Season 3 Episodes